The Imposter Saga
by Ferc Kast
Summary: Elizabeth must face 7 perils to bring complete and utter peace to her kingdom...
1. Imposter

The clock struck 11 PM. It was quiet, except the clock. She woke with a fright. Where was she? she wondered. Roaming the once-beautiful halls, she reasoned that she must be in the ruins of a castle. As she roamed further, she heard a muffled scream and cackling. There was an unquestionable air of despair.

Could it be him? she wondered, remembering one soothsayer who came to her courtyard. Said he, "If you try to run from the prince whom it is arranged for you to marry, there will be plagues upon you." But, had she run? She didn't remember how she got here. Suddenly, she tripped. After getting up, she saw someone, who seemed for the moment, asleep.

Soon, she had a desire to leave the dreamer. She saw a room with great light. She knew something would happen early the next morning. She located a secure room with multiple locks on the rotten door. But, would it be enough? she thought, as lightning struck with thunder.

She woke terrified because she saw an enormous figure, dressed in a royal cape, with a sword held over her neck. She felt weak, as he waved a stick, that she could not resist him. She, being terrified, gave into his command. During this, the 'dreamer' came in with a vast army to challenge this prince.

Impatiently, she grabbed a dagger, left on the ground, and rushed at the prince. She couldn't recall anything more until she woke, once more, seeing the 'dreamer'. Now that it was daylight, she saw his noble outfit. She understood: she had been running from an imposter. The 'dreamer' must be the true prince. They were married months later. Never was there such vast danger in their kingdom again. And, it's said that they lived happily to the end of their days.


	2. Imposter II: The Rising Darkness

Three months after the events of Imposter...

She woke up, feeling strange. Strange as when she woke seeing the imposter holding his sword over her throat. As luck would have it, there was a knock on her door. She opened the door. King Arthur was at her door.

"I have some disturbing news. News that was told to me by Merlin himself." he said, with great urgency.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There has been great destruction in the land. That much anyone would've know. Merlin says he has reason to believe that you alone can stop this 'plague of destruction'. Therefore, you will receive training in fighting in 3 ways: archery, fencing and, last but not least, wizardry. But, you must tell no one of your trainer nor training." King Arthur said.

"Yes, My Lord." she replied, fully committed.

So, she received 18 weeks of training under Merlin's direction. Now, she was ready to fight this threat. She girded a sword on her belt, a quiver of arrows around her right shoulder and a bow around the quiver. And, there a staff in her left hand.

She started her journey, roaming the country, searching for the source of this threat.

A man paced back and forth in a tower. How would he beat that girl in his vision? She overcame all of his traps and would conquer him, if she continued on the light path. But, if he led her to the dark path, there would be no end to his plague of destruction.

Weeks later...

She set up camp for the night. After having a little fire going, she went to bed. But, when she woke up the next morning, the sun nor the moon were visible. Yet, this place had only minimum illumination. She now noticed the manacles, which were directly attached to the wall, around her hands. She was chained to the cement wall of this dark place. She realized that she was only wearing a dark red shoulderless top and pants, without her weapons anywhere in sight. The man came before her, torturing her with his advanced Dark Magic.

"So, you avoided your death months ago? It doesn't matter what you do to me. I will never turn to the dark path." She said, defiantly.

"Your resolve is strong and praiseworthy. But, unfortunately for you, useless. You will join me. This is but a taste to quench your thirst for the dark path. When you join me, it will be willingly." the man replied, torturing her more while her screams escaped into the dark night.

Days later...

"So, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "I submit to the dark path and your teachings."

"Very good." He said.

He made the manacles release her hands just by waving his hand. He gave a new red robe.

"Now, we must hurry if we are to finish the plague." he said, running towards the stairs to the top of the tower.

She drew her sword against him.

"You truly thought that I wouldn't suspect a betrayal from you? You thought that you could win?" he said, staring forward.

She started to duel with him. He fought against her with his sword. After they had fought for hours, the Deceiver used his sword to knock the sword a few feet away from her. She did back flips to her sword. She threw her hidden dagger at him, hitting him right in the stomach. He was bleeding rapidly.

He appeared to be dead. She left the tower, having defeated this threat.

A few hours after she returned to the castle, Merlin ran into her room with haste.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, you've got to come back with me." Merlin said.

"Where?" Elizabeth said.

"Back to the tower..."


End file.
